


Harmony Killing Disease

by starrynova



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: despair disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynova/pseuds/starrynova
Summary: It seems like Kaede and a handful of students will have to play nurse when a majority of their classmates get infected with despair disease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy if i wrote anyone accidentally ooc

Kaede woke up feeling pretty good that morning. Everyone seemed to be getting along well; Monokuma couldn’t shake any of them with the promise to get out (some of them seemed glad to be isolated from the rest of the world). Nothing could phase their little group of misfits, she was sure of that. She was pretty hungry though, but luckily Maki had been teaching her how to cook a few simple meals. (Kaede was embarrassed to admit it, but before this whole situation happened, the most advanced thing she could make was a basic instant ramen…) Maybe she could return the favor to Maki? It’s something to consider at least. As she got ready for the deed, she wondered what the day would bring her.

 

Little did she know at the time that this morning would shake their perfect routine they made.

 

As she approached the cafeteria, it was extremely loud, almost too loud. Maybe Ouma was up to his tricks again… Or Angie talking about whatever God she worshiped, she got really loud when doing that. When she opened the door, she did not expect what she saw.

 

On one corner, she saw Gokuhara wickedly laughing as he held his arm up, with Hoshi’s iconic hat in his grip. The owner of the hat jumping, attempting to reach it with no avail. Iruma trying to help Hoshi, grabbing Gonta’s arm in an attempt to push it down (With no luck, unsurprisingly). Wait, was Hoshi… crying?

 

“Come on already you fucking pipsqueak!” Gokuhara said between laugh. (As it the situation wasn't strange enough, the entomologist’s teeth seem to be uncharacteristically _sharp_ … almost like a shark.) “Are you fucking telling me you can't reach it? You have to be shitting me! This is pathetic! I thought you were a tennis player, although the probably sent the invitation letter to the wrong address!! What kinda stupid talent is a tennis player anyway?!” What the hell.

 

Yeah, Hoshi was… he was sure crying alright. “I'm sorry I'm s-sorry! Just give me m-my hat back a-already!” He was crying more now. _What the hell._

 

“Gokuhara-San! Please stop already!” Iruma said in midst of the chaos. “And stop throwing that awful language around! It's disgraceful!” **_What the hell_ **.

 

When Kaede looked a tiny bit to the left, she saw Kaito. Actually, a better explanation was that there was Kaito, who was attempting to push Tenko… off his leg?

 

Next to that, Toujou seemed to by chugging a panta, and didn't even finish it before half hazardly tossing it to the ground.

 

In the opposite side of the room, Shirogane was giving Ouma a lecture. The cosplayer was talking about how “Modern Anime was a current plague in our society” while Ouma was nodding along, occasionally muttering “I see…”

 

Kaede immediately shut the door and checked to see if she didn't have a fever. She tried to rationalize with herself, maybe it was something she ate last night. Or, or maybe this was a dream! Maybe she just woke up shaken, and misinterpreted what she saw and heard.

Yeah?

Yeah!

 

That made perfect sense! Gokuhara’s too nice to say something like that, he would never curse like that! Hoshi has the most solid poker face that a human could ever get! No one is bold enough to tease him, much less _Gokuhara_ . Not to mention Iruma! If, in a **COMPLETELY** hypothetical scenario, Iruma would play along with Gokuhara! And would be yelling along with him!! Toujou would clean any mess, not make them! Tenko would stay fifty meters from Kaito! Who knows what's with Ouma and Shirogane!

 

When she opened the door, Kaede knows that Gokuhara and Kaito would be chatting like they did every breakfast, Hoshi would be in the corner, doing whatever he did when he was in the corner, Toujou would be enjoying breakfast _cleanly_ and Tenko would be chucking any poor boy that got near her! Just like it should be. Kaede was sure that everything would would just be _fine_. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

 

Everything was not fine.

 

The exact same situation as before greeted the pianist.

 

She spotted Maki, sitting away from everyone else, and immediately walked towards her.

 

“Ah, Harukawa-San, do… do you know what's going on.” The brunette just shook her head. “Did… Did something happen? Are you okay?”

 

Maki just sighed and said, “Unfortunately I must tell you the truth, it seems as if I'm no better than the rest of these youth.”

 

“Oh… dear.”

 

“Believe me when I say how everyone is acting strange, this is… sure quite a change.”

 

She was going to sit down before her shoulder was tapped by Saihara. Oh no. Not him too.

 

“Ah! Akamatsu-San you're not feeling… strange are you…?”

 

Oh thank god. “Uh… what's… what's going on?” Her eyes darted around the room, Angie and Himiko seemed to be both in shock as well. Amami seemed to back himself up away from the chaos. Kiibo was right behind the green haired boy, practically in fear.

 

Saihara was about to reply, before “What's happening is that we’re all dying and this is the first sign.” They both did a double take before they spotted Shinguuji, face down at a table.

 

It was at that moment where everyone's least favorite bear decided to make it’s appearance. “Hello everyone! Beeeeeeeautiful day isn't it!” Everyone who was out of character seemed to ignore him, except for Maki. “Sheesh all the trouble a guy goes for you students… and you all still treat him cruelly.”

 

Amami skipped to the point: “What did you do?”

 

The bear faked shock and looked betrayed. “What? What did I do? Oh… Oh this? This is just a little something… I like to call _despair disease_.”

 

Yumeno seemed extremely confused, “The what disease???”

 

“Despair disease! It's transmitted by tiny, tiny bugs, it's practically airborne!”

 

“Angie is confused! How could any kind of disease make Gonta such a jerk? Or Ryoma such a… weenie.”

 

The bear shrugged, “The strain is different person from person. Like little checkerboard there! He has the gullible disease, or blue-hair four-eyes there, critic disease! Ah, some of other ones seem to be a bit meta, so you'll have to figure them out yourself.” He turned around, but not before saying, “Oh and, be careful. It's _highly_ contagious.” Then he left.

 

Kiibo seemed to get anxious after that, “Then that means we’re in danger too!”

 

“Kiibo you're a fucking robot,” replied Yumeno. Kaito seemed to snicker at that.

 

“E-Either way we should-” He was interrupted by a loud thud.

 

Toujou had collapsed on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing (Other than Shinguuji. If it weren't for the fact that he spoke earlier, Kaede probably would have mistaken him for a corpse. Hoshi took the opportunity to get his hat back.) Kaede immediately ran to her, and checked the maid's forehead.

 

“She has an awful fever…” Upon hearing this Saihara went around, checking the foreheads of everyone else.

 

“It ranges… but they're all definitely above the healthy range…” Saihara seemed excessively worried, “There isn't anything like a hospital near the area… and we need to watch them as a group, so our rooms aren't options… but maybe…” He seemed lost in thought for a second, but swatted Gokuhara’s hand away when he attempted to grab detective’s hat. “Please stop that…”

 

Everyone who was healthy didn't really know what to do, before a lightbulb popped in Angie’s head. “Oooh Angie knows! Isn't there that big hotel right outside the school’s building.” Was she referring to…? “There's a lot of beds for every room.” Yeah. She was referring to the love hotel.

 

“... I mean… It’s not a bad idea…” Saihara said as Gokuhara once again attempted to go for his hat. “Not to mention, it's the only exception of the sleeping rule.”

 

Yumeno yawned, “Geez that seems like a ha- oi!” Gokuhara manage to take off her hat and keep it out of her reach.

 

***

 

Slowly but surely they got everyone to two rooms, one for girls, and one for boys. That is… everyone but Gokuhara, who told them to “Piss off and mind your own fucking business.” It was decided at overnight Kaede would watch the girls with Saihara watching the boys.

 

Everyone stood outside one of the rooms, discussing what to do.

 

Amami spoke first, “Well looks like Gokuhara is… making this more difficult than this needs to be.”

 

Yumeno was brushing off her hat from the earlier, “Yeah… that's one way to put it… Listen from here on out, I ain't dealin with him. It’s funny to watch him, but it's not funny getting your hat stolen.”

 

Saihara sighed, “And there's the fact Ouma has the gullible disease. Anything we tell him, he’ll do. Given Gokuhara’s current mischievous streak, not to mention we’ve already seen what he does to Hoshi’s crybaby attitude. It's a disaster waiting to happen.”

 

“Even if we’re keepin’ him outta Sadboy central, not like he can room him with the gals, either… If Tenko gets cured, that'll get messy real fast.”

 

“Ah!” Kaito snapped his finger, “We can keep him right next door can't we? Have someone else watch him entirely!”

 

Amami nodded, “Great idea! Thanks for

volunteering!”

 

“Wait a minute I never sai-”

 

“Everyone else can't.”

 

“What about y-”

 

“Well that's decided. Saihara, Yumeno, Kiibo and Yonoga, you guys stay here. Momota, Akamatsu and I will figure out how to get Gokuhara here.”

 

***

 

Kaito broke the silence they had when they arrived at the cafeteria. "How the hell are we going to get him to follow us...?" Gokuhara himself was (messily) eating a bag of chips.

 

"He's really... disagreeable right now... How do we get him to follow us...?" Amami seemed to think for a second, before turning to the others. "Monokuma says that they're essentially the same person, only with... a major portion changed, but not all, right? This means Gokuhara's... bug interest is still there, right?"

  
The stuffed bear (who came out of nowhere) nodded, "Yeah, but good luck trying to get him to follow ya!" 

  
He looked around for a second, before seeing the trash pile Toujou left behind, it was all crawling with ants and other bugs (Kaede had to hold in a gag), then Amami turned towards the group, "Everyone, I need you to get ready." He didn't give any more input before going towards the pile and crouch next to it. 

  
"For what?" The pianist asked. 

 

Amami sighed, "To run." and looked at the entomologist. "HEY, GOKUHARA-SAN!!!" He surprisingly got his interest. 

 

"What the hell is he doing..." Muttered Kaito, Kaede just responded with a shrug. 

  
Amami then held up his hand, Kaede had to squint, since it was so small, but she saw an ant on his hand.   


Amami then proceeded to squish the ant while looking at Gokuhara in the eye. The latter's eyes opened wide. Kaito and Kaede backed themselves away, trying to draw distance towards them and Amami.

 

It was completely silent. The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to change entirely, it was practically a western showdown. To Amami’s credit though, he started running before Gokuhara took any action. Gokuhara was a raging bull after that, running (and yelling) towards Amami. Kaede and Kaito followed them.

 

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the hotel, Amami yelled at Kiibo, “OPEN THE EMPTY ROOM DOOR!” Kiibo jumped at that but luckily opened the door. Amami paused and pivoted to be face to face with an enraged Gonta, before he jumped out of the way, leaving his chaser to run straight into the room. Kaito and Kaede had barely caught up before Kiibo slammed the door closed.

 

Problem is that Gokuhara wasn't going to take that down. From the other side he tried to slam the door open. Kiibo had no hope to close it himself, so it took Angie, Kaito, Amami, Kaede, Himiko, Saihara AND Kiibo to restrain the door. He was yelling various things, mostly along the lines of “AMAMI IM GOING TO FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!” and “YOU BASTARD YOU’RE GOING TO BE LUCKY TO GET AWAY WITH JUST A COUPLE OF BROKEN BONES!” It took about two minute before Gokuhara either gave up or got tired.

 

Amami seemed full of regret, “So uh, Momota-San, this is why you should be the one that watches him.”

 

The astronaut nodded, “I uh… see why you aren't doing it yourself, but one question… Why didn’t we, I dunno, tell him there was a bug or something in here.”

 

“What.”

 

“Well you said it yourself, he still has his bug interest right? He probably would have come in, no question. Even when the disease lifts… he’s gunna be _pissed._ ”

 

Amami went quiet for a second before muttering, “Mother _fucker_.”

 

***

 

While Kaede, Saihara, and (an extremely hesitant) Kaito agreed to stay in the hotel, everyone else went back to their room, hoping to avoid to spread the disease.

 

Kaede was having a decent time.

 

Tenko was gushing about some foreign boybands, half of which the pianist didn’t even _know_ of. Hearing her refer to the guys of the group things other as “disgusting” was downright _disturbing_. She kept talking about “how strong Gonta-kun was” or “how smart Saihara-kun” was. There was a couple of times Kaede had to hold in a gag.

 

Toujou had woken up, although for an extremely short while. In that short while she manage to spill the bottles of water Kaede had given her. All three of them. Toujou herself just shrugged and said she really didn’t care. Then without warning she had passed out again, to the shock of an already worried Kaede. Fortunately it wasn’t as dangerous as the pianist initially thought it was. She just soaked a towel in warm water to place on the maid’s forehead and hoped for the best.

 

Shirogane, whenever the pianist when to check up on her, kept interrupting Kaede and “correcting her” with really no reason. Somehow she always went back to the topic of anime. Which she kept referring to “shit”. Sheesh. Shirogane had the critic disease, but this was a whole other level.

 

The other two girls were pretty okay. At least they were able to have a proper conversation with. Kaede never thought in a million years that she would have to worry about watching her language around _Iruma_ of all people. She had to make sure she didn’t even say “crud” or “dang”. Or else she would be given a five minute lecture from the inventor.

 

Maki was probably the closest to having her normal personality out of everyone, albeit with the rhyming. Kaede could feel at ease with her, so that was something. At least she had someone to talk to throughout the night.

 

***

 

Saihara was having a pretty crappy time.

 

Hoshi for whatever reason, decided that Saihara would hear him whine and vent about his past life. The detective is pretty sure this is the first time that Hoshi ever talk to anyone about his past, much lest **_Saihara_ **.

 

“I-i-it was _awful!_ ” The serial killer hiccupped, “You s-s-should have been there! E-e-everyone was _staring a-a-at_ me!”

 

The black haired boy sighed, “Well, yeah that’s… that’s what usually happens during a court hearing Hoshi-San.”

 

“B-b-but, they were j-judging me so bad! They w-were so _mean_ about it!”

  
  
“Hoshi-San. It was a _jury._ That was their _job_.”

 

“ _Still!_ ”

 

Shinguuji was essentially sulking in the corner, completely silent until before that moment. “I always knew you’d have a breakdown one of these days.”

  
  
Ouma chimed in, “Ah! You’re so smart, Shinguuji-kun!” 

  
“That means absolutely nothing to me”

 

The detective turned therapist sighed, “Please Shinguuji-San you are _not_ helping.” At this point Hoshi was crying into Saihara’s lap. God he hopes he doesnt get sick. He probably will, knowing his luck.

 

“Good.”

 

He was about to say something else before a loud bang from the wall caught everyone's attention. Hoshi flinched at that. Saihara had to admit, he felt pretty bad for the tennis player. “What is going on in there…?”

  
  
The anthropologist shrugged. “Gokuhara probably just killed Momota if we’re being realistic.” Hoshi cried more at that.

 

“Shinguuji-San! There’s no way that could happen!” Actually Saihara wasn’t 100% sure on that statement.

  
  
“Hey I said _probably._ ”

 

“I just hope Momota’s okay in there…”

 

***

 

Kaito was having the _worse_ time.

 

At first Gokuhara, was just… sitting there. _Menacingly._ He wasn't even facing the astronaut. He was doing _something_ , but Kaito wasn't sure what.

 

… He was really going to regret this, wasn't he.

 

“Hey uh… Gokuhara-Kun… what… what are you doing there…?”

 

There wasn't any reply, in the dead silence he could hear a _schlink_ noise. Hoo boy.

 

“G-gokuhara?”

 

Next thing he knew there was a pair of scissors pointed at his throat, when he was aware, Kaito practically jumped to the moon. The only reason he didn't is that he crashed to the wall behind him.

 

It took a couple of minutes to shake that off, then he heard a laugh.

  
  
“Be glad I wasn’t actually fucking aiming for you! Or else you really would be dead! Really though, you _really fucking_ **_shouldn’t_ ** sneak up a guy like me, you hear?”

  
  
“Uh… s-sure!”   


He got another laugh, ew… not even Iruma was that spitty. “Really calm down!! Calm down!! Even if I wanted to! I couldn’t kill you! Well… I could. I mean… Look at me, and look at you. But like hell I’ll get away with it!”

  
  
“That’s… not reassuring at all.”

 

“ _Hooooowever_ ,” The entomologist went back to sharpening the scissors that he held in his hand, “shitty cabbage head on the other hand…”

 

Oh no. “I don’t think you should…”

  
  
“Why shouldn’t I? Actually...  better question…” Gonta had stopped laughing at this point, “The hell are you going to fucking stop me?”

 

“I uhm…”

 

He started _another_ laughing fit, “I kid… I kid… At least for now.”

  
  
“Okay…” 

  
“Actually!!! One question. You’re an astro-whatever right…?” 

  
Kaito didn’t like where this is going, “Astronaut… but yeah I am.” 

  
“You’ve been like… to space right?” 

  
“Not yet, but I know a lot about it! I’m even famous in space! Kaito Momota the-” 

  
“Sure. Fucking… whatever… Anyway. I’ve always wondered…” 

 

Kaito _really_ did not like where this was going.   


“What happens when you take off your helmet. Like… does the head just… fucking pop?”   


“What?”   


“Like a balloon. It just fucking pops. Is it instant? Or like… do you _feel it_ ?”   


“Why are you asking me this?”  


“Or… or like do you freeze first? Is it like when you touch hot metal? Like a frost burn all over your body?” 

  
“Why do you want to know these things?” 

  
“Just answer the question.” 

  
This was going to be a long night for Kaito...

**Author's Note:**

> Is someone gunna die?? I dunno.  
> Some diseases are dead obvious. Lmao  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
